Justice League: War On Olympus
by gods of light
Summary: The world is dominated by pain, sorrow and evil. The gods have decided to step down from their kingdom and wipe the earth clean of everything...death, chaos and mayhem will reign but will the league allow that?
1. Future Untold

Disclaimer: Am not associated in any way with the owner justice league…this is a work of fiction.

.oO0Oo.

Future…

A building crumbled down, raising dust and shattering the silence which had driven the land almost to the brink of nothingness. Everything seemed bleak and dead except for a few standing trees here and there, somehow making the lost life really meaningful. Rubbles filled as far as the eyes could see with corpses and decay littering the whole place. Bloodied and burnt bodies were still in their vehicles…children still in their mother's arms as fathers shielded them from the death that had consumed them all. In the ashes and midst of decay and death, a dark clad figure knelt, his shoulders shaking. On the ground beside him, his cowl, a black mask with pointed ears lay on the dirtied ground. His mind was in turmoil, he'd failed everything, he'd lost the one thing he should have been protecting…the one thing most dear to him. Just a few feet away from him, lay a barely visible sign post. The figure's mouth opened as tears leaked from him cold dark eyes and wind blew his rough dark hair.

"I've failed you.", he whispered to the wind, his voice gruff with pain and anger. Pain at losing everything and anger at letting himself fail to protect his most precious life's goal.

The wind blew, whipping up his dark cape and also blowing some dust from the dirtied and almost broken down sign post. It was just a few words on it, written in faded black letters.

Gotham. The city of hope.

His city…his hope…the only glimmer of light in his black and grey world…the last legacy of his parent…what he lived for and protected was now gone. Gotham city was dead…nothing but an ash and death filled wasteland. He'd predicted everything…every move possible for the enemy to make, but not this. Slowly, his hand reached out and picked up a piece of rock which slowly crumbled and turned to nothing but dust.

"Bruce.".

His mind didn't even pause as he heard his name being called in a voice he was all too familiar with. Bruce Wayne, a name he had allowed himself to keep and live by. Bruce Wayne, a name filled with nothing but lies.

"That's not my name.", he said in his almost broken voice as he reached out to take the cowl…the real legacy he had. It represented who he was…who he truly was.

"Am sorry this had to happen, but it was necessary. You're the last one left.", the familiar feminine voice spoke again filled with sympathy and pain.

He almost chuckled to that. She'd helped in killing his comrades, raising a war from nowhere and to make it all more painful, she watched as they had laid waste to his home. Yeah, feeling sorry was what she was supposed to feel.

"I never thought this would happen, this end to everything. This pain you brought reminded me of what I should have been and what I should have done, I guess I had it all coming.", the figure said and slowly stood up with cowl in hand. He slipped it on and allowed himself one final view of the dead land he had once called his city.

"Am sorry, but it was to be. My duty and loyalty to them always had to come first. There was no other choice.", the feminine voice said again, implanting more anger in the man.

"Loyalty? Well, I doubt that it was the case.", the man who once thought of himself as Bruce Wayne said, his fingers lingering on a particular section on his belt. The decision he was about to make was something he knew was a wrong one. There were so many variables against it, but if he did it right, Gotham would be saved…this whole destruction would never occur.

"You know I won't go down quietly".

"Very well Batman.", the feminine voice said again to him. He'd always longed for the person behind him, but now, it was different.

Without a second to decide, the whole area around him engulfed in black smoke which shielded him perfectly, allowing him a moment to do what he planned.

"Bruce, this is useless", he heard his opponent say, before he sent two batarangs. Though he knew it was useless, he was somehow relieved when he heard the sound of them being deflected. Just a few more seconds was all he needed, but fate wasn't going to make things easy on him. Within a second, something slammed into him, sending him crashing out of the clearing smoke and into the ground hard. He could feel pain to the lower side of his abdomen…probably a broken rib or two.

"Am sorry, but I have to do this.", he heard…the words filled with sorrow. He couldn't see her clearly through the pain that clouded his vision, but he knew she was floating just a little distance from him.

"And I have to do this.", and with that he showed what he was truly planning. The device he'd constructed similar to the one Chronos had used to time travel was ready. He had planned never to use it unless facing a villain accustomed to time travel, but this was an exception.

"NOOO!", he heard as the figure flew at him at a terrifying speed.

He activated and felt his body lighten. What he was about to do was bad…very bad actually. The last thing he caught sight of was the silky black hair of his opponent and then everything disappeared.

Present…

Everything seemed to be quiet for Gotham; the night seemed to carry a sense of peace and safety which was in all knowledge, rare. A man walked calmly down the street, the normal fear which would have existed was gone. The flickering lamp post of the total silence with lack of any activity did not even raise a single hair on his neck. Today, Gotham was peaceful with no activity from the likes of Joker who thrived on mayhem and chaos. He walked calmly past an alley and almost didn't notice the bit of park flying around there. He stopped a few steps away and decided to go back out of curiosity. Before long, a huge explosion rocked the alley. A figure emerged from the explosion, the darkness shrouding his figure.

.oO0Oo.

A dark vehicle roared down the road of the quiet city. Inside the driver's seat, the dark knight contemplated on what he had wished wouldn't happen. He had thought the night would be a peaceful one for his city…they deserved at least one night one peace and safety, but it seemed nothing ever went that way for the citizens. He'd been checking up on some leads, and thinking that maybe for the first time in a long time, he wouldn't be needed…oh, and how he was wrong.

"Master Bruce, I'm sending you the location of the explosion. It seemed to be a minor one, but its signature registers as pure energy, unlike anything I've seen and a few traces of omega energy.", the voice of his butler and closest friend spoke.

That was enough for batman to make his conclusion. He didn't know who it was, but he sure as hell wasn't giving them any chance to have fun. Quickly, he checked the location and blew the engines of his batmobile and allowed it to roar at a terrifying speed.

Within minutes, he was at the location and walking towards the alley. He noticed a man lying on the ground a few feet away with a few burn marks but dismissed it when he saw that he was still breathing. What took his attention was the sight of the alley; it was almost perfectly intact, like nothing had happened. A normal person would have decided that this was not his interest, but to his trained eye, he saw more. On the ground in the alley were burnt marks which seemed to be fading quickly. Slowly, he walked closer and soon, he could hear someone breathing. It was a kind of forced breathing as if the person was in pain. As he drew closer, an identical figure stood up from behind some trash cans. Immediately, batman knew what was going on.

"You shouldn't be here.", he said seriously.

The figure coughed. He knew getting close to his copy would cause trouble; it would put a strain on time itself. He coughed again before looking at his hand, noticing that it was vanishing. His time was almost up and he knew his original knew.

"There's something I should tell you, he said in a whisper.", he said.

Batman stood stoic and listened to what his copy said, after everything was said he still didn't move.

"You know what you should do.", the copy said before he vanished…wiped out from time and leaving batman standing alone.

He knew one thing now…things were going to get complicated now.

Note: This fiction is raw and I've not proof read it, I could use with some help to help me polish and make it better. A review would be appreciated and any ideas would be received warmly.


	2. Information to the Present

The sky was dark over the throne, flashing with lighting to illuminate the king flash after flash. The sky rumbling in tune with the anger of the one who ruled it. Slowly, a hand rose to the long white beard and gently stroke it bringing memories and images of gory battles to a face well wrinkled with old age and immortality.

"It seems your plans might be too early, brother.", a similar old looking man with grey beard said as he held a trident confidently planting it into the marbled floor and drawing a faint crack.

A slight chuckle sounded as a small and thin cloud of black smoke sipped from the crack and filled a spot where a hooded man stepped out of the darkness holding a pitchfork. His shaved chin looked clean and somehow shone in the darkness he possessed around him.

"I think that time arrived long ago but passed due to his weakness.", the cloaked figure spoke towards the trident holder as he slowly pointed it at the man on the throne.

"You dare come here…you dare come into-"

"I summoned him here.", the one on the throne spoke as he slowly held up his hand, showing the thunder bolt he held. It crackled with power and instantly boomed, drawing silence from the two.

"Hades, you rule the underworld, what news have you of the dead?", the one on the throne asked in a low voice.

"The mortals kill themselves; they murder each other, bringing hate and anguished souls who believe in us into the torment of my domain without any chance at peace. Their ways are the same as always…they seek to destroy themselves. And if nothing stands in their way, they will destroy the world they reside in and all other worlds alike.", Hades said with a smile as he looked to his two brothers.

The one on the throne nodded as he took what had been said into consideration. He looked to the trident holder.

"Poseidon, what says you?", he asked calmly with no sign of emotion.

"Though I would like to deny our dark brother's words, I know he speaks the truth. The mortals seek ways to rid themselves of everything. The seas are no exception, they lay ruined with rotting flesh and mortal sins making the floors are stained with their destruction and chaos. There might be no other choice.", Poseidon said as he looked to the sky, not wanting to show his hesitation.

The throne sitter frowned deeply as he weighed his thoughts, he had expected their replies.

"I knew you both would give me these answers of man's chaos thus I sent someone to seek out the darkness in cities and report them to me. She already returned but I waited till this meeting was over.", with that said, the throne sitter clapped.

The door on the far end of the roofless hall opened to reveal a woman seemingly in her early thirties but with the radiant glow of immortality around her. Slowly she walked calmly into the hall with her bare feet tapping on the floor noiselessly. Her slightly black hair floated behind her as the baby she held reached out to play with it.

"Eirene, welcome.", Poseidon said as he looked at the woman as she respectfully bowed to the three gods till she was asked to rise. The baby in her hand giggled but she hushed him which he obeyed.

"Tell us what you found out about man's world, my daughter.", the old man on the throne said with much kindness.

"Father Zeus, I took flight over man's world and went between their homes and dwelled amongst them without their notice. Man's world has changed; it's no longer filled with what we used to believe. Violence, death and all sins live within them, making the innocent suffer from the acts of the guilty. The good are being clouded by the evil."

"There is no good in man's world.", Hades interrupted Eirene's words and drew a grown from Poseidon.

"Let her finish what she has to say Hades.", Poseidon spoke before nodding to Eirene who took a breath.

"Man's world in filled with death and chaos but still has traces of good in it. That is my report, father.", the goddess said as she bowed to her father who sat calmly on his throne.

"My daughter tell me, what city of man have you found the most corrupt with evil.".

Eirene took a while to think before parting her pink lips.

"I believe the city's name is Gotham, filled with such pain and hate in every corner. Though light still resides in its darkness, its level of human corruption is by far the worse. It swallows good men whole and spits out darkness and malice."

The one on the throne nodded.

"Thank you, you may leave, my daughter.".

And with a nod, Eirene walked calmly on her bare feet, out and gently closed the great doors.

"So, brother, what is your verdict?", Hades spoke as he already cloud taste the answer in the thin air around them.

The king on the throne stood up calmly, letting his cloak bellow in the breeze.

"From hence forth, I Zeus, king of Olympus decrees that war shall be brought down on man's world until it submits. Hades, send some of you minions to this Gotham city and wreck havoc…but your presence should not be there.", Zeus said as he pointed his thunder bolt into the sky.

"As you wish.", Hades said with a dark chuckle before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

A huge column of lightning exploded from the thunder bolt and shot into the sky.

"The war on man's world has begun. The war of gods and mortals", he bellowed.

Note: Thanks a friend for allowing me to use this chapter…review please.


	3. Before All Ends

If one thing was for certain, it was that life was never written in stones. Destiny, fate and all things which were to explain preordained events were false in his mind…his mind was like a blank slate, containing everything but yet enough space for real and logical factors. That was the mind of the dark knight, one filled with nothing but an emptiness of darkness. Slowly, he leaned back on his seat and allowed himself a chance to breathe in, just for a moment of rest.

"You could at least take a few hours rest, Master Bruce, it'd do you some good, sir.", a British accent sounded behind him, almost not posing of any value in his mind. He didn't need to look behind to know that Alfred was standing right behind with a steaming cup of coffee.

"Rest can come later, things need to be sorted out.", he said, his the fatigue in his voice sounding more and more evident.

It had been over thirty hours since he'd met his copy and to be honest he had doubted it for a while, he still doubted it but his paranoia won over all the time. It was better to be ready than being caught off guard. He needed to be certain before taking measures to ensure safety everyone. Gotham came first, then the world second.

"Sir, Luscious Fox has been calling you for a while now trying to get you into a meeting, plus the press has been trying to find where the Gotham prince has vanished to.".

"Tell Luscious that am busy, and as for the press, give them something to chase…maybe a hotel booking in Hawaii. Just anything to get them off my back.", he said, his voice growing more irritated before placing his attention back on what was flashing on the computer screen.

He heard his oldest and dearest friend begin to walk away before making a decision.

"Alfred, what's your take on the Olympian gods?", he asked, hating himself for using the word "gods".

"My take is that gods are just people who believe themselves to be higher in authority and power. If a person sees himself as a god and makes others who are naive enough believe it, then the person becomes a god. That's my take on it.", the old man said and walked away, leaving the cup of coffee behind.

Gods…religion. Well, that's something he found hard to stand by and claim existed. The world was full of people with capable gifts; some so powerful that they could lift up an entire continent. He'd seen first hand what those powers were really capable of. when they used their powers for great deeds of good, they became heroes, the epitome of peace, hope and justice but when they took their power over people, they create fear…and when they seemed invincible, then they become gods. But that was for others to believe and fall for, for him, he had no room for such luxuries. His plans had to be calculated…no flaws…no room for luck…for the situations that were going to unfold; he had to apply everything in a cold hard math form. And he didn't care who got caught in the crossfire…not anymore. Gotham was priority one and the world came next.

A deep sigh escaped his lips as he began to notice how tired he was. Every bone in his body seemed to creak and every muscle strained to keep moving but he dared not give in to them, he had no time for himself, no time for rest. Taking this mission was his one goal now; the Justice League was not part of his listing. They didn't want him there, they didn't see the logic behind his contingency plans...they found it abusive of the friendship they believed existed between them. Well, friends are enemies who haven't attacked yet...and in a world growing with meta-humans, it was only a matter of time. And if the information was right, he'd need those plans.

"Computer, access contingency plans, alpha clearance.", he said, his voice renewed with energy. Soon the screen on the large computer began to flash with information. He checked them and left his warm cup of coffee left by Alfred to remain where it was and cool.

He'd needed help to protect Gotham…but not from the Justice League…Gotham was still his turf.

.oO0Oo.

"The meeting's finally over.", the Man of Steel spoke as he stood tall before the members of the league. The leader was what people saw him as even though the league was originally a democratic based one. Around the table sat the other members. They were the Flash who was busy fidgeting in his seat, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman. All seats were filled with the exception of one.

"Before we go, the budgets for the maintenance of the watchtower seemed to have increased. And the incident with Flash at Washington DC hasn't yet blown off, so we'd need to make things effective and keep disciplined, property damage should be reduced as much as possible.", Superman said, his eyes mostly pointed at Flash who seemed to smile at his handiwork.

"That building was coming down anyway, how was i to know that using a going round it would speed up the process.", he said earning a chuckle from Diana.

"And...Uh", Superman paused.

After a year with one of their founders out, things were slowly falling apart. Managing the league was one thing, but really managing it was a whole other ball game.

"I guess this is the end.", he said, his smile beaming to everyone, before he could talk more, Flash blew away, leaving him fuming a bit.

Yep, the place was falling apart.

Diana stood up and walked out, not giving a glace to anyone else who seemed to have lost interest in anything. There was a general boredom in the whole league; everyone wanted some sort of action which seemed to vanish altogether. Slowly, she walks to her room, her mind nearly blank but thoughts lingering on the near death experience everyone had experienced about a year ago. Most didn't want to admit it but the league was beginning to fall apart, not in their duties but rather how things were managed and when tactics came into effect. Flash was just fast and doesn't plan; Superman was rather just a brute force for stopping the enemy...no one was in the planning and tactics department.

She placed her thumb and the door to her chamber opened, but something was off...the room was dark, someone was definitely inside. She drew herself to a stand and entered, right before the lights came on. Instantly, she fell on one knee to acknowledge the presence in the room.

"Goddess Athena, you grace me with your presence.", she spoke, her voice filled with faith, joy and adoration.

The goddess before her in a white garment with a shield in one hand and a spear in the other smiled, her eyes glowing with pride.

"Diana of the Amazons, a task awaits you, the gods have a plan for you to execute.".

Diana raised her head to dare look at the goddess of her people.

"What do you seek from me, my goddess?'', she asked, earning a smile from the goddess of truth, of reason and of victory.

.oO0Oo.

The night seemed to drift darker as two men sat near the Gotham harbor, their minds swimming with alcoholic delights as they gulped down the bottles of whiskey they had. It wasn't the rich life others had but it was their shred of way of living the high life. They were dressed in tattered clothing, showing their homeless and out of touch nature. Gotham wasn't kind to people who were out of touch with society.

One man stood up and stumbled away, his steps misplaced and his vision blurry. Slowly, he made his way to stand just at the edge of the harbor and smiled to nothing in particular. Facing the sea, he unzipped his trouser and begun urinating into the sea. With his eyes closed, he enjoyed the pleasure of such release, not looking at the dark sea in front of him. Not seeing the dark smoke which seemed to creep closer and closer till it was right in front of him.

"Now that's a release.", the man said before hearing a slow growl. His eyes slowly opened and the almost empty bottle of whiskey in his hand dropped. Before it even toughed down, the man was gone, his position filled with blood. The cloud crept on.

The other drunk who was trying not to doze off noticed his friend's disappearance and stood up, shaking and dizzy. He looked towards the harbor and froze. The bottle dropped and his trousers filled with urine. Sweat immediately sprang up every where on his skin and tears streaked down his cheeks. Though he was drunk, he knew death when he saw it.

The smoke just engulfed the man and muffled his screams. Hideous creatures crept out of the darkness and some flew overhead…demons from the underworld. Death had been unleashed on Gotham. And it's saviors were on their way.


End file.
